vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Matt Donovan
Matthew "Matt" Donovan is Elena Gilbert's ex-boyfriend and Caroline Forbes's boyfriend. Elena broke up with him after her parents died, but he still cares about her. Matt works at the Mystic Grill as a busboy and is in the Mystic Falls High School Football team. He lives at 749 Birch Street. This character is a member of the Donovan Family. Early History Matt was born in Mystic Falls to Kelly Donovan and an unnamed father. He had a sister, Vicki Donovan. Because their mothers were best friends, Matt knew Elena Gilbert since infancy. They grew up being really good friends and they started dating in their teens. When Elena's parents died, She broke up with Matt because she needed time alone. He still hoped they could be together, but it wasn't likely to happen. Season One At the start of a new school year, Matt saw that Elena was attracted to a mysterious new student, Stefan Salvatore. He was jealous as he believed that he and Elena still had a chance to be together. When his sister Vicki was attacked, he saw Stefan at the hospital but he mysteriously disappeared. Matt remained suspicious of him. He started to warm up to Stefan a little more when he joined the football team. , at the hospital.]] Matt was also grateful when Stefan found Vicki and she disappeared (when it was Damon Salvatore who took her). Matt still showed he had feelings for Elena and Bonnie tried to help him move on. Not long afterwards, Vicki went missing again. Along with search-parties, Matt tried to find her and was relieved when Jeremy Gilbert called him over to his house where Vicki was. When she became a vampire, Stefan tried to help her, but when Vicki said he was bothering her, Matt told him to leave her alone. When she disappeared again, Matt was questioned by Sheriff Forbes of her supposed whereabouts, but like everyone else, he had no clue where she had gone. He found a note at his house "written" by Vicki that said she left town. At Caroline's party, Stefan explained to Matt that he was just trying to help his sister, but Matt told him Vicki was unreliable like her mother. Later, Caroline turned up drunk because she was heart-broken by something Damon had told her. Matt tried to cheer her up and eventually had to take her home. She didn't want to be alone, so he had to spend the night with her. Matt started working at the Mystic Grill. Caroline talked about a washed-out football player, Ben, and how he is working as a bartender. Matt was offended by this and Caroline left, saying that they didn't give each other a chance. Matt caught her when she was crossing the street and kissed her. They started going out afterwards. They were caught in a heated moment by Matt's mother, who had returned home after her boyfriend left her. Kelly didn't like Caroline very much and called her "Matt's rebound girl". Caroline decided they go on a double-date with Elena and Stefan but the date went wrong for her when Matt and Elena went on about childhood memories. Stefan let Matt drive his car with Caroline but when they came back to the Salvatore Boarding House, Matt found his mom making out with Stefan's brother Damon. He was extremely upset with her, telling her that she was the adult and she should behave like one. Kelly and Matt were in for devastating news when Caroline and her mother Sheriff Forbes came with news that Vicki's body had been found in a terrible storm. Even though Caroline wanted to comfort him, Matt wanted to be left alone, but ended up crying in Elena's arms. .]] His relationship with her mother took the final straw when he caught her making out with Tyler Lockwood. He and Tyler got into a fight which was stopped by Tyler's father Mayor Lockwood. When they got home, Matt told his mother to get out of his house because he was better of without her in his life. He didn't accept her apologies. Matt was supposed to be Caroline's escort in the Miss Mystic Falls Pageant, but he couldn't make it due to his work schedule. He was with her for the Founder's Day Parade. He left the Mystic Grill with Tyler and Caroline when Mayor Lockwood asked them to leave because he was worried for his son's safety. When Tyler heard an unpleasant and painful noise, he sent the car off the road. All three passengers survived but Caroline had to be taken to the hospital for surgery. Her injuries were severe, and Matt, Tyler and her mother wait for any news of her. Gallery Cw-thevampirediaries-prt-zroerig_044811-dabb5b-281x374.jpg|Matt at school. Mattblood.jpg|Matt covered with blood. MattDonovan.jpg|Matt at the Mystic Grill. Matt 1.png|Matt with Bonnie. Matt 2.png Matt 3.png|Matt with Caroline. Novels In the novels, Matt's surname is "Honeycutt", not "Donovan", and like the series, he is Elena's ex. Trivia * He didn't appeared in several episodes: Family Ties , Bloodlines , Children of the Damned , Miss Mystic Falls and Blood Brothers. Category:Vampire Diaries Characters Category:Humans Category:Main Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Donovan Family